The Sister Laughcation
by Supreme-Cooler
Summary: Hey guys! Enjoy this Sister location Memes! (Probably) if you don't like it don't see it then? Problem? Well anyway all the character are own by Scott Cawthon support the official release!
1. READ before Read

Hello everyone! This is the story about The sister location that happening in 1983?, well enjoy the Laughing moment with them and if you don't like it don't see it! All the character are from Scott Cawthon support him for the official release!


	2. Baby and the Gang are Here!

"A circus was made in 1983 a week after its been made they hire a security guard , the security change month by month and its finally Neo turn, neo arrived at the place now he's walking toward his brand new office, finally he arrived after he arrived he sat on his brand new chair Looking so comfortable he almost fall asleep luckily someone called him

"this is your new office you need to guard yourself from the animatronic it self don't worry i will tell you how you survive every night until you die" hearing the word die that make neo raised his eyebrow""Using the Keypad below to type your name" then Neo looked at the keypad below him, he then find some hard time typing his name "hey the keypad are broken, i can't type properly" neo Said to the guy who phoned him "don't worry i will auto-correct it for you, ah so your name Is Egg Benedict there's some instruction in the office, now you have to read it to survive, until then i call you tomorrow" then the call ended

Just after the call ended someone grab Neo shoulder, Neo feels really weird no one was here only him, when he tried to see who's touching his shoulder it's none other than Circus baby "hello there! So you're new huh? Well then! What can i do for you? Do you want cupcake? Pizza, or even ice cream?" Baby then talks cheerfully "wait i thought you were just a robot" Neo said that he was glad that it's not a murder or a burglar

"oh i forgot to introduce myself! Im circus baby! Then main Animatronic here!" She introduced herself, then she turned on the light "that bear over there called Funtime freddy! He can mimic everyone voices, on his right hand was Bon bon! Who always help him if he's in trouble inside that pirate cove was Funtime Foxy! He's extremely fast and funny!, now on that stage was ballora and her little one minireena! They're a great dancer!, now on my stage there was Bidibab and electrobab!, they both were so small that they can fit themself in the vents! On the other side there was Bonnet! A female version of bon bon! The differences is that bonnet have legs, and then there was yenndo! An endoskeleton without suits no one knows what his suits looks like, and there's lolbit! She only appears on your TV tought she was apart of all electricity in this circus!, and the cool Ennard was beside Foxy! He was everybody meaning that he was all of us the strongest here!, and final one was Afton! He's on the fridge cooling himself, he was the security guard before you and then he got scooped but he's ok with that! And wrll come to our circus!" Baby then finish introducing her gang Neo doesn't know what he ran to

hello guys! This is my 2nd story about the sister location, please support my account and story until the stay tuned for other updates! Neo and the other are ready to make you laugh! Can you hold that laughter?


	3. Angry Ballora

**3rd Person Pov**

 **12 AM**

"it was Neo second day in the sister location and he then start remembering what was his first day like 'i Hope they don't anything stupid while i was away' and then he entered the Office, everything seems kinda normal to Neo, F. Foxy reading a book, F. Freddy drinking tea Formally, which is NOT NORMAL At all! "Hey Neo guess what? I found a new joke for ballora!" F. Freddy said "What are you going to do?" Neo asked "Just watch!" F. Freddy Started his Joke at Ballora " Hey ballora! Want an Ice Cream?" F. Freddy asked "I want it!" Ballora Replied "How many **SCOOP?** " smirked and then Ballora Started punching him "Don't Do that!" Neo started seperate them "worth it" said while smirked and then second after that he fainted "I need to bring Him to repair room, Ballora don't punch others while i repair him" Then Neo give 'I am serious' Look Then he goes to the repair room

 **2AM**

"Neo Finally finished repairing after what Ballora Did to him, after he went back there's a Blackout in town "Alright guys stay there i get the Flashlight" Neo goes to the Office to Get the Flashlight, while He's away all of them were seperated "Is anybody there?" Ballora Voice echoing through the hall "Nobody's here!" F. Foxy Answered "Alright i know that's you Foxy!" Ballora popped a small Vein "Clearly Not!" Then F. Foxy answer Again "Stop Joking with me!" Ballora popped a bigger vein now "ahahahaha" At the time He laughed The Light are back The blackout are gone "ahahahehe" started lowering his voice since Ballora found out where he is "So that's where your hiding huh?" Then ballora prepared to punch him "hey hey it's just a missunderstanding" And then Ballora started punching him, at the time Neo Get back Are Broken too Like "Really Ballora? Again?" Then he started repairing Him just Like F. Freddy

 **4AM**

"After Neo get back He started getting mad at ballora for killing 2 Animatronic in 2 Hours 'Who's Next? I hope she doesn't destroy anything' and then there's Bonbon making a joke like "Hey ballora are the temperatures too low for you?" BonBon asked her "Well it kinda, Why asked?" She replied "Because i think your just a little Bit... Opened" Seeing ballora Suit a bit opened, Ballora Seem Really angry and then she started torturing BonBon "Wait Wait! I was just Joking!" BonBon Trying to get apology from Ballora "No excuse!" And then Ballora Continued torturing him "Ballora Really again? When did you gonna stop?, i was tired of this" Neo said "They started it!" Ballora face now turned really evil, and Then Neo started repairing BonBon like the Others

 **6AM**

"Alright guys i finished my job here, im going to come back tomorrow, Ballora don't torture others while i away get it?" Neo said to her "Fine fine!" Ballora answered "If they don't do it in the first place!" Ballora the starred at F. Freddy , F. Foxy And BonBon start running away From her and Hide "Here we go again" Neo said and then ballora started chasing them while Neo walked away from the Circus


	4. Afton Story

**3rd Person POV**

"It's another unusual day for Neo because he need to come to the circus every middle of the night to 6 AM and then he arrives, as usual they acting weird like a riding a bike, the different is everything is on gloomy, first when he close the office door afton goes to him because well this is gonna be afton first appearance "hey! It's me Afton!" Afton said "oh the last security guard who got scooped, so you gonna tell me your back story?" Neo asked "well i was actually want to ask you if you have any chicken burger" Afton said and neo replied "there's no chicken burger" and then "Im allergic to ham... i think" afton said

"Alright back to the story, it was actually my first day, my f*kin idiot son killed my younger son so i killed him" Affton he said with the first awkward sentence "and then i need to find they way to revive my son, and the f ckin animatronic i made killed my daughter" afton said "you shouldn't focused on your son that's already dead" Neo said "STFU a Son is better than a Daughter, anyway back to the story again, after a few days i started working on the circus becoming security guard bla bla bla and the fifth night is the only big problem" afton said getting excited for telling him

"Well ballora,freddy and the others kinda fused together and become ennard and then-" before Afton can finish the story Neo interrupted "wait if there's ennard what about the other? Aren't they fused?" Neo said "well what do you want? They made themselves of course!, alright and then With freddy mimicking voice, he copy baby voice after that he leads me to the scooping room and then scooped me out of my body and take the skin becoming Purple guy and then goes to 1987 and the-" before he could finish his word neo interrupted "hey hey don't break the 4th wall we're still in 1983 dumbass" Neo said

"Oh yeah after he use my skin they go outside and then ask ennard himself for the 2nd story, wait where is he?" Afton looking really confused "probably chased by ballora because **SCOOPING** Joke" then Neo and Afton laughed really hard "oh that's a good one, wait shouldn't you repair them?" Afton asked "Repair them? What? Why? Do you think im a technician or something?" Neo said "oh well lets continue with the joke" Afton said


	5. A Night off

Today is a different day for the circus, Neo had to help handy to do something with the power source, he worked since yesterday and even all this morning he still working, until he's night shift started, little did handy know that neo really tired but had to keep the work to get the money

"Ughh... " Neo said while lying on the floor " hey what'cha doin'?" F. Freddy asked "im just tired helping that handy guy fixing the power source" Neo said "oh... Then what are you going to do now?" F. Freddy asked again "Sleeping, don't do anything stupid when i sleep" Neo said and then he goes to sleep

F. Freddy has already imagine this, a night without security, and then he rush to the other "guys! We got a free night today!, or tonight" F. Freddy said already getting excited "what happened to Neo?" Baby asked "he's tired after fixing thing, now what should we play?" F. Freddy asked them all

"let's play poker!" Bon Bon said "alright then" then Afton bring the poker card "alright then! Let's see... There's eight people" then Afton start throwing them, each of them 7 with a perfect land and then he started shuffling "wow that's cool!" Bon Bon said "guys afton is the master of poker, no wonder he can do that" Ennard said

"alright first one who out of cards win!" ballora said, and then they're start playing, after a few minutes playing with afton having the least card that's 1, and Bonnet having the most card in the hand that's 10, then a winning strike comes "hahaha i win!" Then Afton put joker in top of it "that fast?" F. Foxy Gasp

And then after he finished the other started finished as well with Bonnet come the last "no fair! Bon bon took a look at my card earlier!" Bonnet said "how can i look if you're taller than me?!" Bon bon started giving a come back "maybe F. Freddy helped you!" Bonnet then countered it "why would he helped me?!" then they started arguing

While the others look at them "that's cute" the other said "shut the Fuck up!" bon bon and Bonnet said 'they're small but scary' the others whispered, little did they know that one person is missing "guys where's ennard?" afton asked "..." the other start searching him "ah... There you are en- what did you do to the wall?!" Baby said and suprised as well "just tryin' to make Gravity" he said

"don't do that! Neo will mad at us!" Baby said "no he wouldn't" ennard said, after a few minute Neo wake up "ahh... Finally some good fresh sleep, now i can go back to work" he then walked to the hall and sees the gravity "who did this?!" suprised by the gravity then neo started searching the person "Baby did it" then ennard pointed at baby "no i Do-" before baby could finished his word "CLEAN IT NOW!" neo screamed that can be hear all america, then baby started cleaning 'im gonna get you for this ennard!" Baby exclaimed "nehehehe" Ennard started laughing and walked away


End file.
